The new killer
This is my about how I was made a killer I swore an oath to try and kill Jeff the killer with Jane because this story is about how he made me one of the killers. When Jane was sent to hospital because of the blazing house of Jeff's I saw the entire thing,I was watching Jane but she never noticed me because her eye's were focusing at Jeff and his knife tapping the window off his house he was also looking at her with a devious smile I could he was doing that because Jane was creeped out the next thing I know is that Jane is gone and after a while Jeff twitched his head and looked at me I looked away for a slight second and the next thing I knew was that Jane went out her house with a kitchen knife and I was thinking "Jane don't go in there you'll get your self freakin killed!" but it was to late she was hesitating as she was about to open the door and then the next thing i knew was she went in and then after a hour or so I heared screaming the voice of an elf and then the house was blazing with fire. The next thing I knew was that fire trucks were swarming the whole neighborhood everyone was looking at the Blazing house the flames were so powerful and then the next thing I knew there were several bodies burnt being pulled out from the house including Jane but she had a white face "Jeff must have bleached her and set fire to her face!"But I forget about it all because I was so tired and put it aside and just went to sleep.... When I woke up I gasped and was shocked and I trembled in fear as I looked to the side of my wall there was writing wrote in blood saying: I'm gonna enjoy killing you today Jeff,I was so nervous so I went out my room forgetting to wear my clothes and then when I went int he dining room I was screaming and sobbing as I looked at my parents and siblings they were all dead "JEFF YOU"VE GONE TO FAR YOU FAGGOT!" I thought to myself as I was being claustrophobic of thinking Jeff killing my family at night. My family's faces were carved with smile's just like Jeff's smile that I saw last night plus they had bloody torso's a size of a basketball and I was to paralysed in fear so call the cops because I was having thoughts that Jeff would kill me by suprise when I was talking so I just went to my room looking at his writing once more and I was so furious that I punched the wall so hard my fist went throught it and I thought to myself Tonight at midnight Jeff I'm going to assasinate you for doing this to my family so I just put on my clothes and went to school still after the incident that happend to my beloved family. I was not gonna tell my friends though because it was my business and I had to settle it at midnight but I could not stop frowning because every second I was thinking about my family and their carved smiles even at recess and lunch I was still frowning and I could not be bothered to play and after a while my friends came to sit down with me and said what happend Amer? I didnt reply at all then some girls came and asked me the same thing but I just walked away. At the end of schoolI just ran to my house because I could be bothered wasting my time taling to ym friends and saying goodbye at all. It was 12.00 at midnight and I had a knife in my hand gripped tightly ready to assasinate Jeff,then I heard a shatter and I was ready to take him on he opened the door of my room and said his phrase"Go to sleep" he tried to aim at my hand but he missed and got me in the cheeks instead I screamed In pain because half of my face was ripped off and then i heared another shatter and thought it was a trespasser but I did not have the time to worry about the trespasser I was trying to kill Jeff but Jeff said"Backup huh don't worry I'lll kill him but what Jeff didn't know was that the imposter kicked the door opened and Jeff was slammed against my bed. The trespasser was a girl judging by her long hair and she was wearing a creepy mask but Jeff was not satisfyed at all being hurt he was chuckling and saying "Ahh Jane you look more beautiful than ever with that mask and fake wig", I was really startled and said Jane is that you? she replied and said "Yes it's me Jane everlasting here to kill Jeff now stay out of the way!" I asked her how she knew Jeff was here but she didn't reply at all because Jeff had a trick up his sleeve and he kicked Jane int he stomach and got a knife and threw it at me but I dodged it then he threw another but I didn't dodge but it went to the side of my eye so it didn't go to my brain. I screamed in agony and forget about the pain and fought against it then I charged at Jeff I speared him in the torso And I kept on stabbing him in the shoulder and I was about to stab him in the brain when he punched me in the face and tripped me and was about to stab Jane in the brain but I got up and threw the knife at his hand which he was holding his knife with and got him he screamed and said "Next time you will not be so lucky!" and he bailed. I told Jane "Don't worry Jane I weakend him so next time we will get our vengeance" Jane replied "but you injured also half of your face was ripped off by a knife he threw for some reason and you only have one good eye!"I know Jane but it does not matter I am one of the killer's now" This is my story draw my face if you think you can describe me Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Erotic Fanfiction Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit